


Second Chances

by CorruptedHex



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asahi is touch starved and Zenos is completely alien to relationships, Canon Divergence, M/M, Major Shadowbringers 5.1 Spoilers, Mentions of character death but nothing graphic!!, Why are there only like 10 fics of these two. I love them, fellas is it gay if ur homie asks you to undo his armour for him, idiots to lovers, the answer is yea actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedHex/pseuds/CorruptedHex
Summary: A year he has searched. Perhaps, his lord will be waiting for him when he arrives.
Relationships: Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Snow settled on the pure white of his coat as he stood in the icy streets of Garlemald. It had been so long since he'd come back here - it felt like an age, and yet he knew it had scarcely been a year. But in death, the months dragged on impossibly slowly, he had learned. The wind blew strong against his hood, and he reached to secure it. After what had happened in Doma, he felt like an outsider. Perhaps he'd be punished for not accomplishing his mission, or taken hostage, condemned by the people for being in league with the Ascians. 

His fist clenched at his side as he thought of the pain of the blades that had embedded themselves deep in his breast, and his sister's smug smile as he drew his last breaths. He had hated her, deeply. Detested her. Despised her and shunned her and mocked her. He was impossibly jealous - for she had claimed the attention of his lord. That hate was his downfall, as he rose through the ranks in a hurry to try and earn his lord's favour. And yet, in all his blind worship, he had been deceived. He had done everything in his lord's name. And it was by his lord he was granted the title of Tribunus, and sent to spread his word. Or so he thought. A bitter hatred threatened almost to consume him as he stood out in the snow. His lord - the man he was so devoted to - was dead, long before he got to finally meet him in the flesh. In his place was an imposter. An Ascian. A thief who had stolen his skin. And so as he hung, suspended by the blades that pierced his flesh, he realised that he would die without his lord knowing so much as his name. That thought destroyed him. Tore at him. Ate at him, as he struggled frantically to free himself.

But somehow, for reasons far beyond his understanding, he survived.

Once again, he found himself alone. His parents gone, his sister dead, and by his own hand. He'd been deceived by the imposter, not even Lord Zenos would be there for him, and he never had been. He drifted for a time, unsure of what to do or where to go, lost and without purpose. His lord was gone. His grievances had been settled. What remained for him to do? Confront the Ascian who had stolen his lord's skin? He could never best a monster like that in combat, he would be no match for his foul magicks. He wandered aimlessly, until he overheard talk from the alliance. The Empire had declared war on Eorzea, and fighting had come to an intense stalemate. He cared little for the politics of either nation, but what piqued his interest was talk of a man who had slaughtered both resistance fighters and imperial soldiers alike. A man who possessed, according to every report he had heard, such deep, wicked, and haunting blue eyes. Asahi was fascinated, his mind running wild. Had his lord by some miracle survived? Perhaps this was why he was still here. Zenos was out there, somewhere, he was sure. And he could be of use to him. 

He wasted no time in setting sail towards Eorzea. Perhaps he was simply letting his obsession get the better of him, and cloud his perception of reality. But if there was even a sliver of a chance that Zenos Yae Galvus yet lived, he would do all that he could to stand at his side. He followed the trail left in the wake of this rogue soldier, deep into the depths of Ilsabard, and its ceaseless winter. And then, almost as soon as he had stepped foot inside Garlemald's walls, the fighting erupted. He managed to laugh to himself as he recalled it, for fighting was too weak of a word. The Garleans were at each other's throats, attacking each other, just as savage as the other races. He'd be lying if he said it didn't bring him some small measure of satisfaction. But standing above it all, and the very cause of the conflict, was the Imperial crown prince. Just as Asahi had suspected, the rogue soldier had marched his way into the throne room, and taken back his flesh. Good he thought, as he made his way to the palace. The fighting was thicker there, and he would have to find another way in, undetected. Unless, of course, his lord had left the place behind. As his eyes drifted lazily over the horizon, he saw a figure, shrouded in the dark, his outline a stark contrast to the thick snow that had fallen on the city. 

Kami, he'd been preparing for this for a year, and yet his chest tightened, and he felt a pang of nervous excitement rush through him. There he was, above everyone, his hair flowing in the strong winds. He looked huge, imposing and - and…utterly beautiful. Though he had seen his face before, it had been worn by the Ascian, and was nothing more than a crude simulacrum. But this was real. He was an utterly terrifying presence, just as he had been on the day he had saved his life. He didn't speak, didn't utter a single word to him, but as Asahi stared into the eyes of his garish helmet, he knew he could love no other. He had followed Zenos to the ends of the earth, and eventually, to his death. But this was a second chance, and one he would not soon squander. Taking another moment to prepare himself, he made his way to the rooftop where his lord stood, and stood there, speechless, his heart about to burst. 

Then finally - he did speak. For a second, Zenos didn't even move. But when he did, he whipped around with the ferocity of a storm, almost shattering Asahi's composure. His eyes were red, monstrous, inhuman. The resonant, he presumed, from the stories he had heard. He found himself under their scrutiny, as his mouth twisted into a snarl. Unlike the imposter, there were no forced kindnesses. This was Zenos Yae Galvus, every bit as he could ever have imagined. He spoke more, regaining his nerve as the Prince's expression softened. And finally, when he offered himself to his master's service, as he had for so long wished to do, his lips curled into a delicate smile. There was no malice nor avarice in his grin. Asahi couldn't help but smile too, just as genuine. His lord had noticed him, and not only accepted, but welcomed his services. He was lost in that smile. So cold, like an emotion he had long forgotten. Zenos marched several steps closer, looming over the Doman and straining to see what little went unobscured by his hood. 

And then, he reached out a huge, armoured hand, and Asahi pressed his delicately against it. In that moment, there was more understanding between the two of them than either had felt for their whole lives. 

"Come with me," Zenos whispered, and Asahi could do little else but follow.


	2. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As newfound allies, the prince and his hunting dog find themselves stealing a quiet moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets a little spicier here but it's just two bros kissing each other tenderly on the lips

Many would have been shocked, stunned, perhaps frightened that the prince would invite them to his chambers. As Asahi kept pace behind him, he held his head low. It wasn't his room per-se but…it would serve as their base of operations. For now at least. As they made their way through the dimly lit corridors, Asahi recalled his first face to face meeting with Zenos. Except it had been an imposter. Oh, how he had loathed himself for falling victim to such trickery, how that snake of an ascian had used him, used his desires and his wishes and his deepest secrets against him. When he had been called to Zenos' chambers he had not been afraid, rather he had bounded through the Imperial Palace with his heart thundering at his ribcage. Not out of fear, but of pure thrill. Finally, he would get the chance to thank him, to tell him how grateful he was. Perhaps even to serve directly under him. 

"My chosen agent…" the imposter had drawled. His smile serene, his eyes deep, blue, and utterly chilling. He was lost in that gaze. Lost in the drug of the feeling, chasing the high and losing himself in his own fantasy. 

Even in the dim ceruleum glow, Zenos was beautiful. The imitation that wore his skin- that stole his skin - paled in comparison. It was in how he carried himself. How he walked, tall, commanding, standing above any and all he crossed. This time, there were no fried nerves as he followed behind his Lord's shadow. His heart beat steadily, and his breaths were even. How tense he had been! How stunned that his idol had chosen him! It had all been fabricated, and their interactions so short and clipped. But the man who walked a pace ahead of him? He had no need for idle talk. He didn't speak a word, just dragged Asagi deeper, deeper into the depths with him. And Asahi followed unfalteringly behind.

The room was of a standard Garlean fashion, furnished with communication devices, and a lavish leather chair. It was as cold and unfurnished as any Imperial office. Plain grey walls and plain grey floors, illuminated by the steady glow of ceruleum. Zenos collapsed without dignity upon the chair, heavy armour making his joints feel leaden. He was a physically strong man, but wresting his body back from the hands of that fiend had taken rather a lot out of him. Asahi found himself walking over to him as though his legs had a will of their own. 

"You needn't worry for me," he breathed, not even bothering to shift his gaze to the hooded figure, "It has been a long year, though I'll confess, I have missed this body," he flexed his fingers, studying his armoured hand, "Those Ascians...for them to change hosts so frequently…I now see why it leaves them so vulnerable." 

By his side, Asahi stood silent, unsure of how to respond. It was a strange sight, to see the prince so tired. So open. He was unsure if anyone else had ever seen him like this, his walls completely down. Did he trust him? Or was he simply too little of a threat for Zenos to care? No, no. He wouldn't have kept him around - wouldn't have offered him a place in these chambers - if he didn't see some use in him. He was here for a reason, though quite what Zenos' intentions were was unclear. Had his blades dulled in his year away from the frontlines? From his beast? He seemed fractured, and that troubled Asahi. He watched as Zenos hauled himself from his perch, walking towards the room beyond, beckoning his shadow to come with him.

Asahi couldn't help but stifle a gasp as Zenos undid the clasps of his great armour, letting his pauldrons clatter to the floor. There was still grace in his movements, and if he didn't know better, he'd have felt the Garlean was almost teasing him. 

"Help me, would you?" he asked, as he left room for Asahi's hands to undo the rest. 

"It is rather tedious, is it not? That we should wear such garish armour…My father would always say that it honoured our traditions and was a symbol of royalty." His hand, still within the gauntlet, wrapped tight around Asahi's arm, pulling him impossibly close, "But me? I always believed it cowardly. Hiding behind such thick walls of steel. Perhaps I too needed it once." With that he released him, and Asahi stepped back, not out of fear, but merely wanting to give the prince space, "I need it no longer." 

The very last plate met the others in a heap on the floor. He wore very little now, tight linen stretched across his chiseled body. The Doman couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder at the man who towered before him, surprised at just how willing he had been to discard his armour in front of another. He knew for a fact he had never dropped his guard this much around his beast, so why him? Kami, he'd been so confident before as he'd followed him through the city streets, and down that endless hallway. But now he spoke - and spoke to him - he found himself at a loss for words, his voice caught in his throat. So he watched wordlessly as Zenos began to root through an old wardrobe, plucking a coat of pure white from its depths. It was beautiful and lined in red and gold and - and it reminded him of the colours he had worn as ambassador. These were the colours of an official. And on a coat like this, those of an emperor. 

"You've maintained a certain flair for the dramatic, I see," Asahi smiled, "Whether you've denounced your title or not, such garments are those suited to an emperor. Though I suppose few will see you wearing them." 

"Indeed," Zenos grinned, finally finished dressing himself. His armour had certainly bulked up his frame, for sure, but this outfit showed his muscular figure on full display. How stunning he looked. How beautiful. And to think, Asahi was the only person in the world that had seen him like this. A sense of pride stirred within his chest at that thought. Without a second thought, he came closer, inspecting the embroidery, running his fingers along the soft fabric. He felt almost lost in a dream as he traced the delicate golden threads. Zenos stood motionless, though his eyes followed Asahi's curious hands with deep fascination. And when he finally withdrew them, he almost yelped when Zenos pitched forward, wrapping his own fingers around the Hyur's delicate wrists. Perhaps he'd forgotten his own strength, for the vice grip was beginning to hurt. 

"Why do you follow me?" he asked finally, still keeping a sturdy grip. Asahi almost wanted to wriggle free, but he remained where he was, silently panicking, and feeling an altogether different sensation that he nervously tried to suppress. Never before had the prince been so close, his breath warm against his skin, and, kami - he was touching him! He had been content to simply watch from a distance, but Zenos' hands gripping his own made him think about Zenos holding him. He imagined himself, pressed against his chest as those arms pulled him tight in an almost gentle embrace- 

But he cleared his head, and spoke, "I have waited for so long to tell you," he whispered, barely able to raise his voice. "You saved my life." 

He couldn't suppress the tremble in his voice, at being so utterly overcome with sudden emotion. "I...you saved my life in Doma. It was several years ago, and I doubt you remember. I doubt you even saw my face -I...I didn't even see your face and yet...when I saw your prowess with the blade...and how stunning you looked on the battlefield I knew I could never feel something so strong for any other." Zenos released his grasp and Asahi was sent backwards, almost tripping over as he tried to regain his balance. His fingers caught on a near-by dresser, with which he hoisted himself up. But even standing, he felt impossibly small compared to the figure before him. His heart clenched as Zenos remained silent. In his mind, he knew his obsession delusional, he knew the Crown Prince of Garlemald would never feel the same way that he did-

"And yet...you avoid my question. I've been followed by a great many men. Some of those men have followed me to their deaths. And, some of those very deaths have even been at my hand. But the one thing, that each and every one had in common, was they wanted something from me. They wanted power, or money, or status. Now, I don't denounce those who strive for greatness. But you...you wish for none of that. 'Tis plain to see! So tell me," he turned, once again staring as if into Asahi's very soul. He paced closer and closer, until he was just inches away. 

"Tell me why you follow me."

With a flourish, he pulled the hood from Asahi's head, leaving him utterly exposed. Under those stone cold eyes, he felt almost naked. But he did not panic, did not flinch and draw away as so many others had in the face of that insatiable, starved gaze.

Asahi had been called a great many things; Cocky, pompous, serpentine. A man so smug and sickly he would do naught but smile as he carried out some fiendish errand. He had almost a pedestal, an unshakeable platform from which he couldn't be toppled. He was a brat, and rotten through to his core. All of that villainy had been born of his jealousy. Watching and waiting patiently to be rewarded for his cunning. He was an accomplished man, and he wanted to be recognized for that! Or at least, he had been. Upon his first meeting with Zenos, his goals changed all together. He still wanted to be seen but not as some high and mighty politician, but just for one man, one man, to notice him. In that very moment, he was utterly terrified to open his mouth. 

He wasn't afraid of what would become of him; If Zenos had no further use for him, so be it. He had been provided a second chance, it wasn't his place to ask for anything further. No, what he was frightened of, was telling Zenos the truth. Would he laugh? Lash out? Send him away? He was uncertain. He knew everything about Zenos. But how he'd react to something like that? It was impossible to know. Though the Kami had seen fit to give him this chance, and he believed he owed it to Zenos to speak true. 

"My Lord, I have followed you ever since that day because I fell in love. Because I fell in love with you."

"Love?" Zenos smirked, placing a thumb on his chin, "You love me? And what is it you love, exactly? For it isn't my power, and certainly not my status, if you too have removed your ties to the Empire. And you…" he paused again, considering the smaller man, "You're hardly a beast. So what does a man like you...stand to gain from loving a monster such as myself? You clearly don't wish to hunt me, and no worthy prey of mine would succumb so quickly." 

The Doman closed his eyes, his fists clenched at his side. How could he not see how loved he was? It was one sided, and it would be, forever. But at the very least, he wanted Zenos to understand how he felt. It wasn't a love of his status, or his strength, it was a love of everything that made Zenos the monster that he was. And Asahi would not have wanted to change any of it. It was deep, romantic love. Had he taken lovers in the past? Surely a man as beautiful, as perfect, as Zenos was must have had a bounty of lovers. But standing before him now, as he towered over him with an expression that did not denote sarcasm, or teasing, he realised the man may not have ever loved before. Not like this, at least. 

Deep down, he was jealous of his master's beast. They always had his attention. Perhaps Zenos loved them. But that love wasn't like his. It wasn't real, or deep, or anything more than a glorified rivalry. The prince saw the beast as his friend. There was a sudden numbness in his chest as he turned that thought over in his head. The person he clashed with, who he fought with, who detested him, was the closest thing he had ever felt to love. And now he had gone a year without their company. Somewhere in this monster was a gaping hole that simply would never be filled or satisfied. No matter how strong they became, he would crave more, and more, and more. He would become stronger, and his beast more vicious, and they would clash again and again and again and still he would not find himself fulfilled. And on his current trajectory, he may continue until he had sundered their very star. Asahi didn't care how his lord spent his time. The hunt was how he grew, it was his purpose. And Asahi understood this deeply. 

"My lord, there are more pieces to this game than simply the hunter and his prey." 

Zenos withdrew again, Asahi immediately longing again for his touch, "You think I need help? Do you think me incapable of winning on my own?" He rested his head on his hands, with that half lidded, lazy smile. 

"No, not at all my lord! Please, forgive me. I am no hunter. And against the warrior of light I would be nothing more than a setback. I've seen their strength first hand. But I do not propose myself as your equal. For so long you have hunted on your own, and your hounds have been reluctant, even cowardly. I wish to stay by your side not as another hunter, but simply as your companion." 

His eyes were still screwed tightly shut, and his fists clenched as he awaited a response. Around the room echoed the tell tale sound of iron heels against the floor. Zenos was approaching him, and taking his sweet time. He'd heard tales of how he had treated his subordinates, how he toyed with them before ending their lives with but a single flick of his wrist. How he could trust a man so cruel was beyond even his comprehension, but as he once again felt his breath against his neck, he did not once give in to fear. To him, dying for his lord would have been a great honour. Hells, just being with him this long was a dream come true. So he waited. And waited, for Zenos to speak. Yet he didn't. He stayed there, cold and calculating, evaluating every detail. 

"I love you, Zenos," he whispered. 

"And what a strange thing that is. That you should say it and mean it, too. You love me? Truly? All of me?My, My...To have someone make such a confession is certainly not something I would have anticipated. I had recognised you as loyal, but that this...loyalty would be spurred on by something such as this...You are a most curious man." With that, Asahi was guided to the chamber's bed, where Zenos placed a hand, encouraging him to sit beside him. "I should like to hear your story. And please," he smiled, sickly sweet and yet entirely genuine, "Spare me no detail."

At first it was difficult for him to think, the very object of his desire sat just inches away from him. But he did as Zenos had asked, and told him. He told him everything - from how he had become, he hated to admit it but, obsessed with the prince, to Elidibus' betrayal, and his death at his sister's hands. After a while, he simply found the words tumbling from his mouth, a flood he could not stop. 

"The young man I saved when I fought back the rebellion...indeed, I had not thought much of you then. And yet you didn't even know who I was? How curious…" 

His head rested on his hand, and Asahi watched as he put the pieces together in his mind. Silently, he wished he'd speak again. His voice was so low, so dark, and yet almost soft, in a peculiar way. He waited, and waited, wringing his hands nervously as Zenos remained silent.   
"I died for you, and I would do so again. Just to be a part of your hunt. That is...that is all that I would want." 

"Hm…" his hands moved to touch the fabric of Asahi's coat. He wasn't interested in admiring the craftsmanship, as Asahi had been, this grip was almost possessive. "You have proved to be enjoyable company. You may well be the first to have taken an interest in my hunt." At that, his heart felt fit to burst from his chest, and he couldn't contain the bashful smile that spread across his lips, and the soft blush of his cheeks.  
"I have had a thousand pieces in this game of mine. Perhaps…a companion would suit me well. Yes...my hunting dog...that is what you called yourself, yes? I've had a great many of my hounds in the past disappoint me."

"And should I disappoint you," he swallowed hard, still meeting the prince's gaze head on, "You may do with me as you wish. I have died for you once, my lord. And it would be my great honour to-" Zenos pressed a finger against his lips, before dropping it, and removing his hands from the coat. Asahi looked down, embarrassed by how forward he had been. He couldn't help but sigh, annoyed at himself. A snake and an expert in manipulating others he may have been, but acting honestly was something almost foreign to him. Zenos deserved the truth, but perhaps he'd spoken to quickly? 

"I prefer as you are, Asahi. To lose you would be more than a simple setback. Throw your life away so easily, though, and you would certainly disappoint me." With one hand, he bent over, and delicately brushed the hair from his eyes. Asahi was mesmerised by his touch. It was maddening. Did he know the effect that had on him? How every nerve in his body seemed to burn? Judging by the smile that still spread over his lips, he did. 

Was Zenos teasing him? Asahi found himself turning to him, and placing his hands on his arms, only to find himself pulled closer, until he was seated between his legs, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

What happened next was a blur of movement.

Hands pulling him impossible close as he wrapped his own arms around the prince's torso, and silken hair cascading down his shoulders as Zenos bent down, kissing him, leaving him so stunned he couldn't even kiss back, he just hung there, clinging to his coat, now bunched in his hands. Zenos was kissing him!! He was cradled in his arms and his hands were gripped so tightly around him that he could feel his fingers digging into his skin. Gods, he felt so embarrassed! This was everything he had ever wanted and yet he had been so caught off guard he could scarcely breathe.

As Zenos broke the kiss, he was left gasping, biting down hard on his tongue, willing himself to not apologise. The look he gave him was one of worry, of genuine concern. He knew well his lord was prone to breaking his toys without a second thought. Perhaps he cared for him, truly and genuinely. His heart still pounded against his ribs but he tried to steady his breathing, finally finding the right words, still shaken, "Ah...I…" he swallowed, "I'm sorry for my overreaction. I must confess, I have not been kissed before." He buried his face in Zenos' chest, confused and completely overwhelmed with emotion, and wanting those lips to be back on his own immediately. 

"You are not the only one," he whispered, "I can't say I've ever kissed anyone before, either. A learning experience for us both." 

That admission shocked him. In his mind's eye, the countless fantasies he'd conjured, he was one partner of a thousand. It was impossible to imagine. How could any resist him? He was beautiful - perfect, even. So why would they deny him? Unless… when he considered what had been said earlier, and how he'd mentioned his general disinterest in romance...perhaps he had never loved before. Asahi stared helplessly at him, having never been loved before. That kiss….being kissed...this was new to them both. 

"I would like to think I lived up to your high expectations" he grinned, wicked but still playful. 

Asahi couldn't help but laugh, "No...no that was...better than I could ever have imagined. In fact I...perhaps we could…" but he shook his head, moving from his chest to stand, and kiss him back. It wasn't as passionate as the prince's, in fact, it was little more than a pec, but he came away, remarkably flustered, before going to stand. "I really...must get on with my work. If I am to be your hunting dog, perhaps I should start by actively sniffing out your next prey." He bowed politely, almost going to retrieve his hood, but as he left the room he thought better of it. What good would it serve now, anyway? 

As he watched him go, Zenos stood up from the bed too, calling out his name, "Asahi, wait,"   
The Hyuran turned round in a flash, his face still red and his cheeks flushed. 

"Is there something I can do for you my lord?" 

He shook his head, "It is late. Both of us have had a most...eventful few days. I would urge to get some rest before we continue. I will not have my friends squandering their health. Pray, go to your chambers for the night. I should like to continue this in the morning." 

"It will be as you wish," he said, unable to stop himself from smiling. He bowed once more, just for good measure, and set off to his chambers. Perhaps he would try to sleep, but his mind raced with thoughts of what had just happened. Zenos had, in all but his words, reciprocated his feelings. And how he longed to return to the prince, to throw himself down on the bed beside him and feel his warmth. But he was new to this. They both were. Inexperienced and foolish, hugging clumsily, awkward and uncertain, unsure of how to express their feelings for one another, but trying nonetheless. He wondered just what the morning would bring. Those words, and his expression however, betrayed his intent. The would no doubt make solid progress on their hunt, but it was clear Zenos wanted to deepen their relationship, and he would oblige him without so much as a second thought.

*  
While Asahi's mind was abuzz with excitement, Zenos had felt exhaustion slowly overwhelm him. His head was foggy, and for once he was incredibly confused. How someone like him could fall for someone so entirely different was beyond him. But perhaps that was what had attracted him so greatly to the Doman. So much smaller than him…so much weaker than him…he was no beast. He turned over his words in his mind. A friend he thought, grinning to himself, thinking about how quickly he had gathered him into his arms and kissed him - claimed him - all for himself. He thought of the void his beast had left, and the oppressive loneliness he had endured. Shifting his gaze to the white cowl, he realised that perhaps he was right. Maybe a friend was exactly what he needed, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out being way longer than I expected because as it turns out I love writing these two clowns struggling w their gay thoughts for each other. They're like, helping each other out but are they still terrible people? Yeha
> 
> I'm sorry if anyones ooc here, this is my first attempt at writing something this big, especially about the relationship between two charatcers who have maybe 2 minutes of screentime together in the whole game.   
> Thank you so much for reading, and a comment would mean the world to me! I don't know if I'll continue this, cause I'm quite happy leaving it like this, but who knows :0

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I barely ever write but there's like no content for this ship so I had to,,,  
> I am planning on adding to this eventually! Maybe I'll make it a collection or smth cause I love these clowns.


End file.
